valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Evolution
See also: Evolution Accident & Amalgamation There are some obscure methods behind the process of Evolution and Amalgamation and it is very easy to make an irreversible mistake. Here we will outline the proper steps to take in order to maximize the potential of your cards. Instructions #Gather the cards you wish to use. All cards must be at max level (see Upgrade on ways to quickly max a card's level). #If you are evolving your cards, be sure to buy Arcana Succession from the shop. #Combine the cards together. For Evolution, you MUST use Arcana Succession! This will add a bonus in stats transferred to your final card. #If you are at the card's final stage, you are done! Otherwise, repeat the steps. As shown in the images, the difference between the Android evolved with maximum leveled cards plus arcana compared to the Android evolved with minimum leveled cards is 3615/3615/2894 to 5065/5032/4212. The most important result is the soldier count. You can increase the ATK and DEF at any time using arcanas, but the soldier count can never be changed! This is why you must understand the importance of every step. Formulas Evolution: *Stat bonus (applied per card) **Evolution bonus 5% **Max level bonus +5% **Arcana succession +5% *card #1 x stat bonus + Card #2 x stat bonus + Base stats of the next stage Amalgamation: *Stat bonus (applied per card) **Amalgamation bonus 3% **Max level bonus +5% *cards x (stat bonus) + base stats of target card Evolution Using More Than Five Cards Some cards have four stages of evolution, requiring a minimum of five copies of the card in order to evolve to its final stage. Evolution stages may only increase one at a time, meaning two ★★☆☆ cards will evolve into a ★★★☆, not a ★★★★. You can take advantage of this and use more than five cards, up to sixteen to evolve a card into ★★★★. Generally, however, it is not worth it. This is because the game applies diminishing returns for every consecutive evolution stage. The most worthwhile and preferred method for non-event cards is to only use six cards. For event cards where drops are not limited, nine cards is recommended for best stats. It will result in a card that is only short of the sixteen card evolution by around 25-100 soldiers. If you plan on using the 4★ card for Amalgamation, then using only 5 or 6 cards is recommended for your sanity. Using Speedster as an example, the difference of soldiers in the final form is not significant enough for the amount of cards required for higher evolutions. The following diagrams show the ways the cards are evolved. The numbers identify the card's evolution stage. Also listed are the approximate resources needed to evolve the cards assuming you are using level 27 Slimes during the Upgrade process to get a max level HSR. 16-Card Evolution Method (Highest Stats, Not Recommended) 32 Slimes, 15 Arcana Succession, 31 Arcana Blessing and Training 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 \ / \ / \ / \ / -2- -2- -2- -2- \ / \ / -----3----- -----3----- \ / -------------4------------- 9-Card Evolution Method (Great Stats, Moderate Materials) 18 Slimes, 8 Arcana Succession, 17 Arcana Blessing and Training 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 \ / / \ / \ / \ / 1 / 1 1 1 \ / \ / / 2 -2- / \ \ / \ --3-- \ / ------4----- 6-Card Evolution Method (Moderate Stats, Easiest) 12 Slimes, 5 Arcana Succession, 11 Arcana Blessing and Training 0 0 0 0 0 0 \ / / / \ / 1 / / 1 \ / / / 2 / / \ / / 3 / \ / -4- 5-Card (Standard) Evolution Method (Lowest Stats) 10 Slimes, 4 Arcana Succession, 9 Arcana Blessing and Training 0 0 0 0 0 \ / / / / 1 / / / \ / / / 2 / / \ / / 3 / \ / 4 Category:Mechanics & Gameplay Other Notes *The card's friendship level and current soldier count (not maximum) have no effect. *During evolution, the highest skill level and friendship level of the cards will carry over to the final card. *During evolution accidents, skill level is reset to 1 and friendship level is reset to 0. *During amalgamation, skill level is reset to 1 and friendship level is reset to 0. *For both evolution and amalgamation, level will reset to 1 and current soldier count (not maximum) will reset to 100. Category:Mechanics & Gameplay